RGM-79LV GM Night Seeker II
The RGM-79LV GM Night Seeker II is a variant of the RGM-79V GM Night Seeker and first appeared as a part of the MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden line. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-79LV GM Night Seeker II is an Earth Federation mobile suit specialized in night attacks. It is a rebuild of the RGM-79V GM Night Seeker with only the bare minimum of armor, thus reducing its weight and giving it more acceleration and maneuverability. After being dropped from the CB-X5SGT Gunperry Sturm Type and landing on the target area, the GM Night Seeker II's thruster units can be jettisoned via explosive separation bolts for more mobility. Like the original GM Night Seeker, the GM Night Seeker II's sensor range can be increased via the equipping of targeting sensors in the "face guard" visor over its standard sensors. The full operation of the thrusters allows for a jump flight of up to 400m, and will be used to return to the transport squadron after completing the mission. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The GM Night Seeker II has one beam saber stored on its backpack. ;*Custom Beam Rifle :A weapon originally used by the RGM-79L GM Light Armor. It is a very effective long-range weapon, which suits GM Night Seeker II's recon and long-range support role. ;*HFW-GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun was a system weapon developed as a Space/Ground dual use projectile weapon. Though compact, it has sufficient anti-MS firepower while maintaining accuracy. Its muzzle velocity is increased due to the use of new gunpowder and this enables it to easily penetrate the armor of Zeon's mobile suit. A box-like sensor system incorporating a video camera and laser sensor is installed at the top, and when this system is used alongside the GM Night Seeker II's targeting system, target acquisition capability is enhanced. ;*YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation's mobile suit ground forces during the One Year War that was developed by Yashima Heavy Industries. It has an alternate model number: "NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm". Equipped with a box magazine and folding stock, it has excellent rate of fire and is easy to wield. It utilized a smoothbore type barrel that lacked rifling and has to be replaced after firing 3000 rounds. The weapon could utilize three different types of ammunitions: HEAT (High Explosive Anti Tank), APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot), and HESH (High Explosive Squash Head), allowing combat units to select the appropriate type to meet operational needs. History In 0079 U.C, the RGM-79V GM Night Seeker was secretly developed for use by special forces during the third GM production run. As these teams were organized in secret, and their activities were not disclosed, the production of these specialized machines was also a confidential matter. The initial twelve GM Night Seeker were produced by using existing GM units, but before the third GM production run the twelve GM Night Seeker were modified into GM Night Seeker II. After the war, a second production run of the 26 more GM Night Seeker II were built, bringing the total to 38 GM Night Seeker II units. Picture Gallery 45567GMLV54.jpg LVGM5455680.jpg gm_NightSeeker2.jpg nightseeker-Battle-Operation-Next.jpg References External links *RGM-79LV GM Night Seeker II on MAHQ.net